


Guns’ N Roses

by MistIris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Summary: 双杀手设定，被《Love Shot》MV启发的小短篇。一般黄。





	Guns’ N Roses

01、

 

朴灿烈头一回见那男孩，是在街角巷子里那家花店的后门前。

他从那栋破破烂烂即将被拆迁的工厂二楼那早被破坏的窗户跳下来时，正好看见男孩坐在木箱上，周身团簇着绚丽灿烂的硕大花束——那些他叫不上名字的花儿竟没一朵呈现着天然该有的本色，它们红的像血，蓝的发紫，艳丽得直要刺痛他的眼睛，在这艳丽之中正孕育着生命的凋零，以至于从内里透出一股腐朽的气息来。在这片五颜六色令人头晕目眩的艳色之中，身穿紫色毛衣的男孩肤色莹白胜雪，目漆如墨，生生就将那些花儿衬托得俗不可耐。

他望向男孩的时候，男孩正凝视着手中一朵被染成冰蓝色的玫瑰；听见他“咣当”一声从天而降，禁不住抬头，恰恰好与他四目相对——那倏忽之间朴灿烈感到有股什么东西破芽而出充溢了胸腔，男孩那淡淡的目光似是能噬魂，他从未见过这样的一双眉眼，心上的弦也从未这样被撩动过。

这不应该，他之前在脑海里演习过无数遍的——这条路线，这个时间点，他掐得刚刚好——从对面工业园区二楼的窗户跳下来，再从这个满是垃圾和尘土的里巷无声无息地转移到主街上，没入茫茫人海，如一滴水汇入河流，不吸引任何多余的视线。

男孩与花成了他演算了无数遍的客题中蓦然冒出来的无因变量，突兀地出现在这个荒芜破败、本该无人经过的脏兮兮的后巷。存在的本身即十足诡异，像是寸草不生的沙漠中央忽而冒出了一片娇艳欲滴的赤色玫瑰——诡异，但是美到了极致。

男孩仅仅是抬头看了他一眼，便漠然收回了视线，将注意力重新转移到手中的花上去了。

他下意识地将右手伸到皮衣下侧，摸了摸裤子后侧的口袋——那里此刻藏着一把精巧的手枪，刚刚开过火的枪管还微微地隔着牛仔裤的布料透出余热。

真可惜——他心想。

他将这次邂逅定义为一场美丽的意外。

如果他不是刚刚执行完任务，如果他不是急于复命，如果他们相遇不是在这般狼狈诡异的场合，他一定会上前去和那男孩一番自我介绍，邀请他和自己出去喝一杯，继而发生一切可能发生的关系。

——可惜。

 

 

02、

 

 

朴灿烈没想到自己居然那么快就又见到了那个男孩。

这一回是在灯红酒绿人头攒动的夜店里，衣着暴露的男男女女在舞池暧昧的蓝色光束下扭动着，裸露的肌肤在荧光下呈现出千篇一律令人生厌的颜色；不知为何，本就怀揣着寻欢作乐逍遥一夜的不良目的而来的朴灿烈忽而觉得这副场景着实索然无味，他正兴致阑珊打定主意要离开，视线便不由自主地被远处静静地伫立在吧台前的那个身影吸引了过去。

这一次，男孩穿了一身黑。与舞池里那些花枝招展地扭动着腰肢，恨不得裸露出更多肌肤和身体曲线的男男女女相比，他这一身装束可谓是保守得过了头——黑色的西装外套，黑色的长裤，黑色的高领内搭，连一丁点儿旖旎都吝于展示。

可愈是这样，朴灿烈的遐想愈是无边无际——那艰难地从高领针织衫领口露出的一小片后颈的肌肤已然是如此细腻白嫩，那些藏在重重包裹之下、几乎从未经受日光摧残的柔嫩部位又该如何呢？还有那本该合身，却因主人与肩宽极不匹配的腰臀维度而显得有些空空荡荡的西装下摆，下面隐藏的该是多么绮丽的线条啊。

在他反应过来之前，他发现自己已经口干舌燥地走到了男孩面前，问自己能不能请他喝一杯酒。

男孩的眼神一如他们初遇那日一样，望向他的时候清清淡淡，仿佛他好似一团空气。

如果说朴灿烈这辈子可曾有一瞬惴惴不安，对自身的魅力产生怀疑，这便是那开天辟地以来的唯一的一瞬。

可是下一秒，男孩冲着他笑了，细长的漂亮双眼皮从尾部微微翘起，薄薄的卧蚕将眼睛拱成新月的形状。在夜店迷离的灯光衬托下更加恍若雕塑的那张过分精巧的脸凑了上来，直直对着他的耳朵轻轻送上一句话。

那男孩笑起来真好看。

声音也真好听。

那男孩对他说，你可以叫我世勋。

接下来发生的事情如梦似幻，顺利得令朴灿烈感到不可思议。

他们一路上跌跌撞撞，直到哆哆嗦嗦地摸索到酒店房门的把手，那扇破旧木门重重地阖上的声响还未落，他们便齐齐倒在了柔软的大床上，如两头撕扯的野兽紧紧地交缠在一起。朴灿烈如愿以偿地得以一窥那身过分禁欲的装束下遮掩的旖旎风光，无须多加比较，便能发现那竟远比他所肖想中的更显美妙。进犯的那一刹那，那令他窒息的、至高无上的快感几乎让他差点没忍住当即精关失守。他头一次感到自己从前对性事的感知是如此钝化，跟梦中的恋人做爱原来是这样一种感受，令人愿意在这片温柔乡中就这样永远地沉醉不醒——是的，“做爱”，他在心里重复了一遍这个词。他从前可是不相信所谓的一见钟情的，也不屑于将各取所需的一夜情赋予任何感情上的高度。

他如此不知餍足地索取着，仿佛死刑犯尽情享受人生的最后一夜；然后，他陷入了极有可能是降生以来最安稳的一场梦乡。他睡得是那样沉，那样稳，以至于竟浑然不觉身边人是何时离开的。

 

 

03、

 

 

金钟仁看着今晚第六个上前来向朴灿烈搭讪的人悻悻然铩羽而归，一边摇晃着手中的调酒器，一边挑着眉逗弄他的老战友：“哟，咱们万花从中过片叶不沾身的情圣转性啦？”

朴灿烈将面前玻璃杯中褐色的液体一饮而尽，冲着面前一脸看好戏样子的损友皱了皱眉，出乎对方意料地没耍嘴皮子，而是直截了当地吐出了一句：

“我失恋了。”

朴灿烈从来都弄不明白，组织当初将接头的据点伪装成一家酒吧的用意何在——酒精是个热情迷人又蛇蝎心肠的婊子，她让人飘飘欲仙、如坠梦境、大脑混混沌沌，于是最守口如瓶的人都会在她的撩拨之下丧失对话语的控制权，轻易将真心话吐露于口；你尽可以说自己是富有意志力的人，足能驾驭和控制酒瘾，但最终，你不过是以另一种形式被她所征服。看看金钟仁吧，本来和朴灿烈一样算是组织里数一数二的两把好枪，自腿部负伤疗养、暂时接手这个据点的联络事务以来，他竟是真对本该只是身份伪装的调酒师名头上了心，一年多下来对各类酒品年份风味如数家珍，一手独创特调尽引得城中好饮者趋之若鹜。

“我倒真是好奇了，究竟是何方神圣，能劳你牵挂成这副模样。”

金钟仁这么说着，重又给他斟满了一杯酒。

朴灿烈端起酒杯，若有所思地将它转了一转，顶光的折射之下，古典杯的细密纹路在桌面上投射出万花筒一般的光斑。

“——这世间最美的活物。”

“啧啧啧。”

被他肉麻的形容恶心到了的金钟仁不由得皱起了眉头，故作夸张地咳了两声，才继续道：“行行好吧，组织不愿令你沉溺相思之苦，已经给你安排好了新任务——击杀一个叛徒。”

“目标？地点？时间？”

“接到的指令里只有一个代号，其余通通得你自己去弄清楚。”

“哦？”

一股兴奋的火焰从指尖蹿遍朴灿烈的全身，那是类似摇滚明星站上万人体育馆表演舞台，或是职业赛车手面对天险的赛道时才会体会到的，那种让全身燃烧起来的颤栗——他很久没接到过这么有挑战性的任务了。

怎样厉害的人物才会让神通广大的组织什么都挖不出来？

“那个名字是——Aiolos。”

 

 

04、

 

 

朴灿烈，代号Loey，是组织培养的最优秀的杀手之一。

当线人无可依靠，探子束手无策，他也总能有办法挖出目标的蛛丝马迹，如神射手于万亩丛林远远击中一只疾驰的麋鹿，旁人只道神乎其神，全然猜不透个中门路。

接到任务的第三天，他仍然不知道Aiolos姓甚名谁，何等尊容；但这也无妨，他已经掌握了击杀Aiolos所需要知道的一切信息——周六晚上七点，在城西的蓝梦饭店，Aiolos会和金氏家族的副头目谈一笔交易，碰头的时候，作为身份的标识，他会身着一身红色西装。

他早早为自己规划好了容身之处和逃逸路线——这一次，他不容自己犯下任何低级错误；他会在饭店对面的酒店顶楼远远地锁定目标，任务完成后，由酒店通风口直接从地下逃走，处理掉自己的狙击枪，在两个街口之外再慢悠悠地回到地面。

这个计划万无一失，可当他趴在对面酒店顶楼，用狙击枪对准饭店靠窗的圆桌，屏息凝神终于等到红色西装出现时，他却发现，自己犹如被施了咒一般，无论如何都无法扣下扳机。

仅仅是片刻的犹豫，那一抹鲜妍的红色便离开了窗户，脱离了他的视野范围。

紧接着，他听见对面楼中传来的几声急促的枪响。

“该死！”

事态出现了如此之大的变故，他所受过的所有训练都在叫嚣着告诉他该识相地抽身离去。毕竟组织和金氏虽有利益相冲，到底还不能摆上台面上来，多生事端。他接到的任务有且仅有击杀Aiolos，如果能假借他人之手，自己全身而退，本是一个杀手所能祈求的最佳好运。

但他此刻的心境与幸运二字无论如何都不着边。

他放下了狙击枪，站起身来。理智就在那一刹那间溃败于汹涌冒出的情感，他冲下楼，不顾暴露的风险，直直地冲进了蓝梦饭店。

 

 

05、

 

 

他推开门的时候，屋子里的其他宾客和服务员早已吓得鸟兽四散，迎接他的唯有此刻横七竖八地倒在地上的几具血肉模糊的尸体。

耳后响起清脆的一声“咔哒”，是他最熟悉不过的子弹上膛的声响，朴灿烈缓缓地举起空空如也的双手，转过了身。

Aiolos的脸上沾染了不知道是哪个枪下之鬼喷薄出来的血液，素白的一只手正握着一把手枪，枪口直直地正对着他。

朴灿烈却仿佛是没瞧见那把致命武器似的，甚至冲着枪口向前了一步，只想将眼前人的面容看得真切。

“——你好，Aiolos。”

“其实我很早就听说过你，组织从小培养的最优秀的杀手——从未执行过一次失败的任务，行事干净利落又行踪不定，以至于从来没有人见过你的真容，而我是何等荣幸——”朴灿烈不急不缓地说着，毫不惧怕那黑漆漆的枪口随时可能射出的夺命的子弹。“——他们连你的脸都未曾见过，我竟有幸看遍了你全身。”

Aiolos的面色岿然不动，耳边却出现了一丝可疑的嫣红，他冷酷沉稳的声线唯有最敏锐的听者能捕捉到其中那一瞬情绪的扰动，然而不巧，朴灿烈恰恰是一个万里挑一的极其敏锐的听者。

“——Loey，你的任务失败了。”

“我要么今天死在你手里，要么因为失败而回去被组织处理掉，横竖都是一死，我情愿死在你手里。”

“你把生死形容得好像一种游戏。”

“从我选择了这条路开始，就比别人更加明白，死亡的偶然性在我的生命里无限接近于必然，一旦接受这个设定，死亡本身就没有什么好怕的。问题是：我希望自己被怎样杀死？每晚睡前我总会问自己这个问题——在沉睡中人放暗枪，在火拼中被扫射得一身窟窿，或是令人讽刺地活到七老八十，无趣地被某种病魔击倒——我发现我这些死法我都不欢喜。直到那天晚上我遇到你，我终于想明白我想要什么样的死法——我想要你的唇覆在我的唇之上，紧翘的下面温柔地包裹着我的老二，榨干我最后的爱液，让我直抵天堂，然后我会对即将到来的死亡甘之若饴。”

吴世勋被他这死到临头口无遮拦没羞没臊的情话惊得又羞又怒，连握着枪的手都禁不住抖了一抖，朴灿烈顺势上前握住了那只手，没有趁机夺走他的枪，而是直直将枪口抵上自己的胸口，

“……但我知道你做不到，那晚你有无数个机会可以动手干掉我，可你没有。”

吴世勋被撩拨得整个人都泛起了一身粉红色，可他到底是训练有素，没有呆愣太久，便附身从旁边的某具惨死的尸体身上扒出了一把枪，扔给了朴灿烈。

“……我会认真考虑你的提议的，但是在那之前，既然你不想被别人干掉，我们现在真的得走了。”

 

 

06、

 

 

一个月之前，Aiolos接到了一个新任务。

组织向他宣称揪出了一个叛徒，让他务必尽快干净利落地清理掉。

他按照线人的情报，精准地出现在Loey会经过的那条后巷。

可他只消看上一眼，便觉得有哪里不对劲。

果真是背叛了组织的人，怎肯这一秒还在为组织卖命，执行这样危险的暗杀任务。

鬼使神差地，他选择了相信自己潜意识里电光石火做下的这个论断，而没有射出藏在蓝色玫瑰花里的那根剧毒的暗针。

他悄无声息地跟踪和观察了Loey一周，看着他在公寓里独自弹吉他，出门的时候喂流浪猫，每隔几天到组织的联络处打卡。期间，他不止一次地接到组织发来的密报，指责他为什么还没有下手；而他心里愈发地清明——Loey绝对不是一个叛徒，是组织背叛了他们。

老大哥当年精心铺排的金字塔结构和下达指令时层层复杂的隔离墙制度，确保了这个组织得以发扬光大而始终未曾被警方揪住把柄的根基——哪怕有哪条支线行踪败露，警方也无法循着这条线直接追踪到组织的核心大脑。

但这样的组织结构也有着天然的弊端——一旦中间层被架空，即使金字塔尖的领导层早已变了天，下面的人也难以察觉。

而Loey和Aiolos，包括Kai等的余下八人，都正是为数不多的由老大哥亲自培养，见过老大哥真容的必不可少的中间链条。清理掉了他们，就等于清除掉了夺取组织实权的唯一障碍。

——在又一场酣畅淋漓的性事过后，朴灿烈和吴世勋前胸贴后背地挤在汽车旅馆窄小的浴缸里，终于将两人此前的猜测和推论拼凑成这么一副完整的拼图。

“道理我都懂，”朴灿烈在吴世勋后颈上轻轻地啄了一下，满意地看到那娇嫩的皮肤上即刻被印上了一小片红印。“……那天晚上你其实完全没必要……”

“没必要，但是可以。”

吴世勋转过身，两个人心领神会地交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

“你说的，死亡本身没什么可怕的。而我要说，死之前抱有遗憾却没去尝试才最可怕。”

“……你确定你已经想好了吗？这条路万分艰难，对抗组织的人从来没有什么好下场。杀了我，回去复命，你总归还有回头路可走。”

吴世勋没有开口回答他，而像是在沉思中无意识地在浴缸旁的玻璃隔间门上，在蒸汽中慢慢地写下了几个字符，朴灿烈定睛一看，是一个歪歪扭扭的“C&S”。

他于是也伸出手，在下面写下了几个单词，于是，那意味不明的字符便连成了完整的一句话；他歪着脑袋左瞧瞧又看看，觉得这句简短的口号没来由地赋予了他极大的满足和莫名的勇气——

 

“C&S，

against the world”

 

 

end.

 

 


End file.
